


Oh, ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see~

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based off a comic by fara-arts (Link in notes!), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Michael has... mistletoe on his hat.Based off a comic by fara-arts.tumblr.com !





	Oh, ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see~

“No, Jeremy! It’s important you tell me if Hera winds up okay! I’m like, in love with her, Jeremy! I'm a lesbian, and it is impossible for me not to fall in love with a smart, amazing voiced AI that is so human sometimes it's scary, okay?” 

A short girl with a name rhyming with Mistine Manigula shot daggers at the taller boy standing next to her, who only shot her a cocky grin.

 

“You are only on episode twenty-one, my dear friend, Chris. You’ll find out when you catch up.”

“You asshole!”

Jeremy’s laugh bubbled up and out of him as Christine turned and ran backward, doing the universal ‘I’m watching you’ hand gesture before running off to give him the silent treatment and also kiss her girlfriend, Brooke.

 

Jeremy smiled, waving her off when he felt a heavy weight drop around his shoulders and an obnoxiously bright red thing clogging up his peripheral vision.

“Ugh, dude,” Jeremy groaned, finally looking over to see his best friend, looking like an idiot, like usual. “Not the time for bright-ass red.”

 

“It’s always time for bright-ass red, my friend,” Michael joked before pulling his arm off of Jeremy.

“Anyways, Jere. Check this shit out.”

 

Michael had stopped where Jeremy kept walking and basically forced him to turn. Jeremy was met with a goblin-like smile as Michael squinted his eyes at him, practically bouncing. 

“Aaaaaaaa,” Michael started, raising a hand to his head, where a palm faced a backwards baseball cap that was covering most of his hair.

 

“Aaa.. Yeah!” Michael said, emphasizing the ‘yeah’ as he pushed the hat facing forwards, letting some of his disgustingly greasy hair erupt from the bottom, and making him look slightly less like a fuckboy. 

 

Jeremy stared at the hat with a mixture of a smirk and a neutral face of displeasure, taking it in.

The bottom of the front thingy was embroidered with red and green, as well as the almost disastrous looking ‘Ho Ho Ho’ that sat on the cap, the letters switching colors in a pattern going red green red green. And then. The star of the whole disgustingly Christmas-y calamity, too much even for someone who wasn’t Jewish like him: a small bundle of mistletoe that sat on the very edge, sticking out like a garnish, almost.

 

“Huh? Yeah?” Michael muttered, laughs of both pride and him thinking he was a comedic genius slipping out as Jeremy looked over the catastrophe.

Jeremy stared at him, a deadpan expression painted across his face, before the facade broke and he snorted loudly.

 

“Mistletoe? Seriously?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Whaaat? Tis the season!” 

“You look ridiculous,” Jeremy laughed, his arms folded.

 

He pulled an arm out to poke the plant and started, “Hey, this is real-” before switching gears. “Did you make this hat yourself?”

“U-uh, yeah. Ho ho ho’s and all…” Michael replied, a little bashful.

 

“Geez man! Nice,” Jeremy said, finally allowing himself to give in to the full cackles of humor that had been washing over his body since he saw Michael’s stupid face, his eyes closed (although if they had been open he would’ve seen Michael’s weird, dopey smile).

 

“A-although honestly, I would’ve expected  _ garland _ , or something,” he snickered, before lapsing right back into a dead, almost exasperated expression. “...You’re not actually gonna wear that to class, are you?”

 

“I dunno,” Michael said, looking away, slightly embarrassed, even with a smile still written across every one of his features. “I might be in the mood for some smoochin’.

“Oh yeah?” Jeremy said, smiling lightly, with an eyebrow raised. “With who?”

 

Michael moved fast, almost if he had been planning for Jeremy to say that, like a cue in a play. He leaned in close, tucked his hands on his friend’s face and cupped it, taking Jeremy by surprise when he realized that their lips were squished together in a kiss, at which point his face heated up, undoubtedly bursting with red almost like Michael’s hoodie’s shade of said color.

 

“Well…” Michael said, quietly, his eyes droopy and soft as he let his hands drift down, almost like a sweet, gay moment was about to happen, except feelings jam edition. But Michael broke that impression Jeremy had when his face lit up jokily, his eyes squinting from being forced up by the corners of Michael’s grin.

“With whoever’s under the  _ hat _ ,” Michael said, moving away just enough to point at the mistletoe on his hat with a laugh. “ _ Obviously _ .”

 

Jeremy sweat, his face pulled tight as he looked at the plant.

“W-what the fuck, dude…” He stammered out, thoughts of ‘uhhh’, ‘what the fuck’, ‘oh my god’, and ‘holy shit’ overwhelming his brain, blocking out the louder thoughts of ‘HEY DISPSHIT YOU’VE GOT A BIG GAY THING FOR MICHAEL MELL’ for the time being.

 

“Hey, I don’t make the rules, man,” Michael said, starting to walk away to probably bug Brooke into giving him a kiss as well or something.

“I just follow em’,” he said, twisting around to wink at Jeremy, shooting him finger guns, before cackling in the non-evil way he did, and running off.

 

“You’re not cool, man…” Jeremy said weakly, Michael probably not even hearing, his face still scarlet.

‘What… what the fuck....’ Jeremy thought, turning to rejoin the world of other horny, unstable teenagers, with probably at least half also having crushes on their respective best friends as well.

‘You fucking nerd… holy shit..’ was the last thing his brain managed to crap out that was slightly comprehensible before he fell into internal shouting about Michael.

 

(Michael managed to corner and kiss five of the other six Squip Squad members by lunch, where he kissed the final, Miss Valentine, causing the table to erupt in joke groans. Jeremy wished it was him as he laughed at Chloe rolling her eyes and giving Michael a begrudging kiss on the cheek back.)

 

(Jeremy yelled at him when he found out it was actually just holly later.)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @transbrookelohst
> 
> the comic is he(e)re: http://fara-arts.tumblr.com/post/168978359366/fara-arts-it-really-sucks-when-you-enjoy-a-kiss


End file.
